Body fluid drains are used at so-called drainage sites for draining fluids from cavities in a patient's body, typically during and after surgical procedures. The drainage site may be a natural body cavity or orifice or may be surgically formed.
The drain device used for draining fluid from the body typically comprises a tube extending from the treatment area within the body through the skin of the patient and ending in a manual pump located outside the body. The pump is associated with a reservoir for storing the drained fluid. The reservoir is then emptied at suitable time intervals by manually compressing the reservoir.
A drain can be required for shorter or longer periods of time depending on the condition for which the drain is used. In particular when the drain is used for a longer period of time the drains existing today are cumbersome to use and impractical for the patient who is required to move the drain with him/her when moving around.
Fluid can also be moved within the body in a hydraulic treatment system, wherein the fluid is hydraulic treatment fluid instead of a body fluid, delivered from the treatment area, which in this case may be a reservoir adapted to hold hydraulic treatment fluid.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,608 describes a drainage device for moving fluid to the urine bladder.
The drainage device described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,608 describes an element for securing an end of the drainage device to the urine bladder. However, securing element suffers from a number of potential drawbacks. In particular there is a risk that the securing element does not provide a tight and lasting sealing whereby there is a risk that drained fluid ends up outside the urine bladder, which of course is undesired.
Hence, there exists a need for a drain that is less cumbersome to use and which enables a patient to more easily move around while still being attached to the drain. There is also a need for an efficient securing element that enables a tight and secure sealing for a drainage device.